


Online Shopping

by LitsyKalyptica



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Sex Toys, Shopping for Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 19:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LitsyKalyptica/pseuds/LitsyKalyptica
Summary: Roger wants to put a ring on it.





	Online Shopping

“Want a cock ring?”

“Why did you just shout that across the flat?”

Roger laughed and gestured vaguely to his laptop. “I’m sure they have your size. Do you want one?”

John raised a brow at him from the kitchen, slowly stepping away from the pot on the stove to see what on earth his fiancé was up to. “Is this an online sex store?”

“Exactly, and I have coupons.” Roger scooted over onto just one couch cushion so John could sit next to him. “Come on.”

John moved around the sofa and plopped down, narrowed eyes glued to the screen. “Any… special occasion?”

“Well, you put a ring on it.” He flashed his engagement band, stifling another laugh. “Thought I might return the favor.”

“Oh, fuck off.” But John’s smiling too. “And this is your idea of returning the favor? How romantic.”

“So, do you want one?”

“… Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please remember to comment!
> 
> allthe-queens-men.tumblr.com


End file.
